The growing number of portable electronic devices that are used by individuals such as wireless headsets, PDA's, cell phones, Ipod's, MP3 players, etc., have increased the need for varying methods to recharge these devices. Existing technologies normally involve the use of a power cord that is plugged into the portable electronic device via some type of connector, and the power cord is plugged into a wall socket to charge the batteries of the device. This, of course, requires a certain amount of time to connect the portable electronic device to the power cord.
Devices such as an electric toothbrush have used connector-less charging methods by using a low frequency (line frequency) transformer to couple the primary and secondary sides of the transformer. Large spacings between the transformer, as dictated by the application, cause poor coupling between the primary and secondary sides, resulting in large leakage inductances. As a result, present day solutions use low frequency transformers to minimize the amount of leakage energy. The low frequency of operation generally makes the connector-less chargers fairly large for the amount of power they can transfer. These types of solutions are not effective with the higher frequencies involved in the charging of a portable electronic devices such as those mentioned above. Thus, some system and method for providing a connector-less charging connection for a portable electronic device is desired.